


Happy Birthday, Joshua Lyman

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Birthday, Smut, hardcore smut, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a request, that most men have, for his birthday this year and Donna works to fulfill it for him.  CJ Cregg comes along to assist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Request

“So, Mr. Lyman,” Donna started as she wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck. “Your birthday is coming up.

Josh grinned while snaking his arms around her waist. “Yes, Mrs. Lyman, it is…”

He was the only person who could get away with calling her that but she loved it, especially when it came to being intimate. She placed a gentle yet seductive kiss on his lips. “What can I give you?”

He made a face to feign deep thought and then smiled. “I… Nah. I can’t. What about a nice dinner, just you and me?” Josh placed another kiss on her lips, lingering a bit longer this time.

“Tell me?” Donna ran her hand down his chest, feeling his well-hidden muscles beneath his shirt.

“I can’t,” Josh said, looking down trying to hide his blushing.

She stepped back and looked at him. “If you don’t tell me, I’m going to assume it’s that you want your mother to come visit us and bring you her famous ‘Lemon Lyman’ Jell-O fruit salad…” She grinned and watched Josh visibly shudder.

“That’s not fair. I had the beginnings of a perfectly good erection going and you just ruined it!”

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” She kissed him again, “now tell me or I’ll bring Vinnick into it. Although I’m not sure how I’d work him in. Maybe have him bend me over while you watch or…”

“Stop! Okay, I’ll tell you but you have to remember our vows, ‘for better or for worse.’ Okay?”

Donna stopped, not entirely knowing what to expect, “okay…?”

Josh took a deep breath and sighed, “okay. So I’ve always wanted to… you know…”

She looked him in the eyes, in all seriousness, “… to what?”

He closed his eyes tight, “um, two women?”

Donna smiled, feeling somewhat relieved. “Okay. Anyone in particular?”

“And I know it’s cliché but…” he interrupted. “Wha… Really?” Josh’s eyes flew open and he looked at her.

“Are you serious?” He asked with a grin.

“Sure. It could be fun,” she replied with a kiss. 

Josh’s smile couldn’t get any bigger. “I knew I married you for a reason! Oh my god! This… this is so awesome!”

She laughed. “Awesome? That’s the best you can come up with when I just agreed to a three-way?”

“Sorry,” he chuckled, “I don’t have much blood in my brain right now. It’s… elsewhere,” he said as he ground his hips into hers.

Donna giggled. “So do you wanna tell me who your choice is or do I get to pick someone? Because, you know, it has to be someone I’d fool around with, too.” She looked up at him with big doe eyes and blinked innocently, twice.

“Wha…? I… Oh god.” Josh kissed her deeply and fully, his tongue not even bothering to trace her lips before parting them.

Donna responded in kind, her fingers running through his hair. 

She attempted to pull back from him, his face following hers as she backed into the wall.

Josh grinned and pinned her against it with the length of his body.

“Josh,” she was able to mumble into his mouth. 

He was a man on a mission and wasn’t about to stop.

She grunted in frustration then bit down on his lower lip.

“Hey! Ow! What was that for?”

“I needed to get your attention somehow! I wanna know if you have anyone in mind before we proceed.”

Josh looked at her and gestured to his nether regions, “but…”

“Guess you need to dole out some names or you’re gonna be left with a serious case of blue balls. And nobody wants that to happen.” She said while shaking her head back and forth. Donna leaned forward and placed another small kiss on his lips.

“Okay. Well, this is much harder,” he said looking down, trying not to giggle like a teenager after saying “hard” and looking at his rigidity. “Um, difficult,” he said, biting his cheek to keep from laughing.

Donna giggled. “You’re such a kid sometimes!”

She put her hands on both sides of his face and centered it, ensuring they were looking into one another’s eyes.

“Tell me. I’m not going to get jealous or anything. You’re with me. This is a one-time thing, a super indulgent birthday present that I can give to you.” She smiled. “And besides, I’m awesome.” She flashed him a big grin and winked at him.

“You really are,” he sighed and took ahold of her hands on his face. He pulled it back and kissed one palm before placing her hands on his chest.

Josh closed his eyes as if trying to get the courage pull off a band-aid.

After a new moments of quiet, Josh mumbled questioningly, “CJ?”

He opened one eye and looked at Donna, looking for any sign of judgment or acquiescence or excitement or any sort of reaction and was met with a big smile.

“She’s probably one of the only people that we used to work with that I’d even remotely consider fooling around with.”

Josh’s jaw dropped. “Really? Do you think she’ll do it? Do you think Danny would be okay with that? Cuz I don’t think I could deal with him not being okay with it and I definitely don’t want him to be in the room with us. Just her. Oh, and you. I don’t know about swapping or anything. I mean I wanna see how this goes. You know, if you’re even into that, I dunno. I’m rambling, I’m sorry. Ooh, when can you call her to set it up?”

“Wow, try not to get carried away there cowboy. You still have to come home to me,” she replied with a chuckle.

He closed his mouth, “sorry. I just got excited.” He kissed her. “Thank you so much. This birthday is going to be amazing!”

Donna smiled. “Now, see? That wasn’t too bad, was it? How about you come with me and show me how grateful you are?”

She moved her hands from his chest and pulled him towards their bedroom.


	2. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna calls CJ and asks her to help with Josh's birthday gift.

CJ and Danny were sitting in their sunny condo in Southern California, enjoying a cup of coffee, reading the Sunday paper, and just relishing the comfortable quiet they shared with each other, when CJ’s phone rang.

Danny got up first to retrieve the offending device and saw that it was Donna calling. 

CJ looked up to see who it was. Danny told her and CJ said, “go ahead and answer it.”

He pushed “answer” and put the phone to his ear. “Hey Donna. How’s it goin’?”

“Oh, hey Danny. I wasn’t expecting you. How are you?”

“I know, she’s knee deep in some column in the LA Times and just told me to answer it.”

CJ looked up at him over her glasses and rolled her eyes. She stretched out her hand and waved it at him, indicating he could hand over the phone.

“Uh huh,” he replied. “Okay, well, here she is. Good to hear from you.” He handed over her phone and smiled before sitting back down to his cup of coffee. He picked it up and noticed it was running low. 

He raised it to her and asked, “up for a refresh?”

“Yeah, but the pot’s empty. Make another one?” She asked with a big grin, one she knew would get her her way.

“Sure.” He finished the rest of his mug and walked out to the kitchen.

“Hey Donna. How are you?”

“Hey CJ! I’m doing all right, how are you?”

CJ smiled, “doing well, just enjoying the quiet. What’s up?”

“Well, Josh’s birthday is coming up, as you know…”

“Yeah…” she replied, questioningly.

“And, okay wow this is hard.”

“Donna? What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“Oh! Yeah, no, sorry. Everything’s fine. I just have a request to make of you and I didn’t realize how hard it’d be until it was actually my turn to start arranging things.”

“Okay….?”

Donna sighed, “okay, here goes. So Josh’s birthday is coming up and he asked me for something I’ve only ever done once in college and I really don’t even know if he’s aware of that, but it’s no one he knows. Anyway, I guess I need to ask you to see if it’d be okay with Danny first, I mean I don’t even know if he’d be okay with it. But you’re a big girl and you can make up your mind for yourself. So what do you say?”

CJ laughed. “Okay, Donna? You’re going to need to slow down a bit and be a little more specific. I have no idea what you’re asking me.”

Donna chuckled to herself. “It’s funny how quickly I start rambling when I’m nervous. Would you be interested in a, uh, three-way with Josh and me? For his birthday?”

Donna was met with silence.

“I mean, he asked and I know it’s weird but I told him I’d ask you and I don’t know if it’d be something you’d even consider, never mind asking Danny if he’d be okay with it. It’d only be a one-time thing and maybe we could work something out where I could return the favor, you know, if you need a bargaining chip or anything? I haven’t discussed this with Josh but it’s only fair, right?”

“Hey, hey, slow down. I’m totally in but I need to talk with Danny first. Just don’t tell Josh how quickly I jumped at your idea, okay? Tell him I need to think about it and talk with my better half, first?”

“Oh! That’s fantastic! Thank you so much!”

“Sure. Sorry I didn’t answer right away. I guess I just never really expected something like this from you two so I was just a bit taken aback.”

She took a sip of her tepid coffee and listened to the blonde tell her how excited Josh was going to be, “…and we’re going to have to talk about when and specifics and ground rules and…”

“Donna? Honey? Can I call you back? I need to discuss some things with Danny, okay?”

“Oh! Sure, sorry. I just got carried away. Yeah, call me back.”

“Okay. Talk to you soon.”

CJ shut off her phone without waiting to hear her sign off and laughed to herself.

She grabbed her mug and stood to walk into the kitchen. CJ leaned against the entrance to it and nonchalantly crossed her leg over the other. “You’ll never guess what I was just asked…”

Danny looked up from slicing strawberries. “What?”

“Ooh! I love strawberries!”

“I remember. What did Donna want?”

CJ reached into the bowl and grabbed a handful of freshly cut berries before popping a few in her mouth.

“Mmm, I can never get enough of this California produce.”

Danny nodded and kept cutting. “So Donna called…?”

“Yeah, so Josh’s birthday is coming up and she wants me to come out for a visit.”

“Oh, that’d be nice. When?”

“Don’t know yet. There’s more.” She ate the rest of the fruit in her hand and wiped the juice off on a hand towel before walking over to him. “Remember that weekend in Napa? Where we added a third to our bedroom play?”

Danny stopped and looked up at her, brow furrowed to question her. “Yeah?”

She cocked an eyebrow. “Turns out Josh wants a third in his playtime for his birthday.”

He chuckled. “Really? Who knew?”

“I know, right?” CJ reached for another handful of berries and Danny slapped her hand away.

“Hey, I want some, too. Make yourself useful and go get the whipped cream. I think the coffee’s nearly done if you wanna freshen my cup, too”

CJ pouted, playfully as she snuck another berry as she walked towards the fridge. “So what do you think? Would you be willing to share me for an evening?”

Danny laughed to himself and feigned hurt. “You mean he didn’t want me as his third? I’m utterly crushed!”

CJ turned around and laughed, “well Donna did offer herself in exchange, you know, in case I needed to sweeten the deal with you.” She smiled and winked at him.

He laughed aloud and leaned in for a kiss. “They have no idea, do they?”

She giggled and pressed her body against his. “Nope.”


	3. Anticipation and a Quandry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh's birthday gift is about to happen but an unexpected guest arrives.

A few weeks had passed and Josh’s official birthday had come and gone but this weekend was it. This was the one wherein he’d get his ultimate present. And the thing was, he couldn’t tell anyone at work about it, or why he was so excited and distractible at work these people couple of days.

His fantasy of two women going down on him would finally come true and it took everything he had to contain himself. He was perpetually hard because he couldn’t stop thinking about the prospect of it. His beautiful bride, for whom he’d lusted after for years, who’d agreed to marry him, who did her best to pack him a lunch every day and put a heart on the napkin, who was fulfilling this twisted fantasy of his in addition to the former Press Secretary turned Chief of Staff. At the same time? He’d lusted after her for years, too, only he was pretty sure he’d done an amazing job of hiding it by continually putting his foot in his mouth in front of her or her pressroom; but in a sick way, he thought she got some sort of deviated pleasure out of putting him in his place. And those legs. Good god. How many times had he fantasized about wrapping them around his face and his hips and just going to town? And now it was actually going to happen.

Josh decided to leave around noon that Friday. He wasn’t focused and therefore wasn’t giving his job the sort of concentration it deserved. He put Ed, or Larry, or one of them, in charge for the afternoon and left the office for a whole weekend off.

CJ’s flight was to land around 1 so he figured he’d swing by National and pick her up. They could play catch up on the way back to his place. 

He parked in the loading zone and walked into the building, camping out in front of baggage claim and waved as he saw the tall brunette, who now had naturally blonde highlights, smile as she recognized him.

“Hey! Birthday boy! What are you doing here?” She asked as she leaned in for a hug.

“I wasn’t getting much done so I figured I’d take the rest of the day to unwind and I realized you’d be getting in soon so I thought maybe I’d come pick you up.” His dimples finally made an appearance as he returned her embrace.

“That’s great! Thanks. Let me go tell Danny we don’t need a cab, he’s getting our luggage.” And with that she breezed off towards the baggage carousel, leaving Josh completely stunned.

Josh blinked hard a couple of times and mumbled to himself, “Danny?”

By the time he started to remember where he was and what he was doing, a familiar redhead, with a few grey streaks, was walking his way. 

“Hey man! How are ya?” Danny said, snapping him to.

“Hey Danny. What are you doing here?”

“Donna invited me to your tryst. Don’t tell me you’re not excited to see me!”

Josh’s face fell, eyes widening as much as they could. “Uh, I uh…”

“My hands are nice and soft, just ask CJ. And I’ve got a trick I can do with my tongue that she just adores.”

Josh’s eyes drifted towards her and she nodded with a big smile. “Ooh, I didn’t even think of that! You’ll love it!”

He had to remind himself to blink. For the first time in he didn’t know how long, Josh was rendered absolutely speechless. 

And he was pretty sure he was losing feeling on the left side of his body, too.

Danny and CJ broke into a fit of hysterics, drawing attention from passers-by. “Oh my god, Josh. I’m just messing with ya! You should see your face! I’m out here to see a couple of old colleagues while you guys have your fun. CJ and I decided to make it a four day weekend. We’re flying back Monday.”

“Oh my god Danny, you were so right,” CJ managed to say between laughs. “Just seeing his face was worth the price of your ticket alone! I love you!” The couple kissed affectionately.

Josh finally caught his breath and tried to resume normal breathing. “Ha. Yeah…” He cleared his throat uncomfortably a couple of times. “I uh…”

“I’m sorry, man,” Danny replied between giggles, playfully slapping Josh’s shoulder. “I couldn’t help it! You’re just too easy! Come on, how about I buy us lunch? I’m hungry.”

“Me too,” CJ agreed. 

Josh nodded his head, “yeah, I’m parked over here.” He gestured outside to where he’d remembered parking his car what felt like ages ago and took CJ’s bag from her hands.

The couple walked out in front of him, arms around each other’s waists still giggling.

“You guys are not funny at all! You know that?” Josh shouted towards them, finally coming back to reality.

CJ stopped and turned around and deadpanned, “really? Donna thought it’d be hilarious!” She gave him a big toothy grin as she walked out into a typical late October in DC.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" Josh thought as he soon followed behind.


	4. Rule Setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foursome meets for dinner to discuss rules for Josh's gift

Donna got home from work earlier than usual that Friday night. The sun wasn’t out any more, seeing as it was late October, but she was definitely home in time for dinner.

She took off her light coat and hung it up before setting her keys in the bowl by the door.

“Hey, is anyone home?”

“Donna!” CJ squealed. She walked out of the kitchen and handed her hostess a glass of red wine.

“Hi CJ!” Donna took the wine from her hand and leaned in for a hug. 

****

The four of them sat at the dining room table, catching up, laughing, eventually eating dinner, and consuming at least 3 bottles of wine.

“Okay, so,” CJ interrupted, “let’s talk specifics, shall we?”

The room got quiet. 

Danny gave a small smile.

Donna reached for Josh’s hand under the table.

Josh cleared his throat, “uh, yeah. Specifics.”

He looked at Donna and then back at CJ. “What do you mean specifics?”

“Like who can put what where and things like that.” CJ replied.

Donna’s eyes got wide. “I guess I never really thought about it?”

“Oh, sure,” Danny started, “there are tons of things to consider. Are we talking just a blow job from CJ? Does she get to ride you? How do you feel about condoms? Does anyone need a safe word? You know, things like that.”

CJ looked over at him and playfully grimaced, “just a blow job?”

Danny laughed. “You know what I mean. How far does everyone get to go? Because believe me,” he said leaning in for a kiss, “it’s never just a blow job.” 

Josh let go of Donna’s hand, leaving it on his thigh, to readjust himself. 

CJ reciprocated with a kiss and cooed, “that’s better.” She smiled back at him before turning back to the couple who was proving to be more and more vanilla as the conversation progressed. 

“How…” Josh started.

“How do we know to ask about this stuff?”

The Lymans nodded.

“Well, you see…” CJ started.

“We’re in the kink scene,” Danny finished for her. “We go to play parties and experiment with all kinds of things. It’s just something we ran across by accident one night at dinner. There was a group of folks out and we overheard some of the things they were discussing and it got us to talking about fantasies and things we’d like to try. Turns out there’s a kinky community close by us who is very open to newbies looking to learn.”

CJ leaned into Danny and took his hand in hers. “It’s amazing the things you can find out about yourself. It’s been an amazing experience.”

She took a sip of wine.

“And so when I got the call asking about doing this with you, I didn’t know what to think. I never pegged you for the kinky type but then again you never know with people.”

She set down her wine glass and chuckled, “I said pegged.”

Danny started laughing with her.

“Uh… I don’t get it.” Donna interrupted.

“Oh. It’s a thing, where… you know, maybe we’ll talk about it after tomorrow night? I don’t want to scare you guys off!”

“No!” Donna yelped, surprising herself. “I wanna know!”

CJ looked at Danny, “well, okay. C’mere”

Donna walked to the other side of the table and leaned in for CJ to whisper what it is, in her ear.

She stood back upright once the explanation was complete, “oh. I don’t know how he’d feel about that.” She looked over at Danny and all he could do was grin.

“Really?” She asked him.

“Oh hell yeah,” he responded enthusiastically.

“And you like that?” She asked CJ.

“Well, yeah, there’s a way we both enjoy it. It’s one of my favorite toys, actually.”

“Okay, guys,” Josh interrupted, “let’s get back to what’s actually gonna happen, k?”

Donna smiled and walked back over to sit next to him. She leaned over and whispered, “I’ll tell you later,” making sure to be as breathy in her reply as possible.

The sound of her voice combined with the heat from her lips sent a chill up Josh’s spine.

“Uh, yeah,” he cleared his throat, “so what have you learned that we can apply here?” He asked trying to get back on course, away from the brain in his pants.

“Well,” CJ started, “I’d prefer to use condoms, because even though I’m on the pill and I’m still in childbearing years, I don’t need any little Josh’s running around.”

Josh nodded, “uh kay.”

“Well, it’s just a good habit to get into, to be honest,” CJ clarified. “Oh! That’s assuming you wanted to penetrate me with more than your fingers?”

Josh took another gulp of wine.

“Josh,” CJ stopped, leaning forward to grab ahold of his hands across the dinner table,” I know this is uncomfortable right now and we can slow down a bit but trust me when I tell you that it’s much better to get it all out on the table right now instead of being in the middle of things and then having to try to stop to have a serious discussion. Okay?”

“Yeah, I know, I mean, it’s just new to me. Guess you could say I was a three-way virgin,” he said with a half-hearted laugh.

“It’s all right. It just takes time to get used to and finding what you enjoy and what you’re comfortable with,” Danny chimed in.

“Oh,” Josh said realizing Danny was still in the room. “Does… does he have to be here for this?”

CJ squeezed his hands. “Yes. It’s not like he’s not going to find out about it after the fact anyway. Besides, if we ever do this again, he’ll be here and you’d better damn well believe he’ll be more actively involved! This is partly his birthday present to you too, Josh.”

“I’ve got a gift for you, too,” she continued, “but you won’t get it ‘til tomorrow.” She smiled. “Okay, it’s a bottle of tequila. It helps ease the nerves a bit, trust me.”

Josh sighed. “I kind of feel like we should have had it for this discussion.”

“Nope,” Danny said, “you’ve gotta have a clear head when setting boundaries and expectations. It’s only fair.”

Donna nodded, “we’ve already had wine, but I guess that makes sense.” She leaned over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. “You okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah, just getting used to it all. Hey, how are you so comfortable with this?”

“I guess it’s only fair to tell you I sorta did something similar in college.”

Josh looked up when both Danny and CJ responded, in tandem with, “who hasn’t?” The two of them burst into giggles.

“Guess that’s just me, then?” Josh replied.

“So now you’ve got come catching up to do,” Donna said kissing his cheek and squeezing his thigh.

“What else?” Donna asked.

“Well?” CJ came back with. “What about you and me? Did you want to do anything or is this just about Josh or…?”

“Actually,” Donna started, “I told him that you were one of the only people we used to work with that I’d even remotely consider playing with, when he asked that night.”

CJ laughed. “No kidding? I feel the same way!” She picked up her wine glass and toasted Donna, who did the same.

“So you’re good with it,” Josh broke in. 

Both Donna and CJ looked at him. “You’ve been quiet this whole time and that’s what got a response from you?” Donna teased.

“What can I say? I’m a typical guy.”

“I hear ya,” Danny said before raising his glass to his lips.

“Speaking of that,” Danny said after another sip, “where does everyone stand on oral sex?”

“Well,” Josh started, “that’s sort of what started all of this. I asked for a blow job from two women at once. So the fact that sex is involved, too, well that’s just the icing on the cake.”

“Damn,” Danny interjected, “you guys are going to have so much fun. Maybe one of these days I’ll be invited,” he said, pretending to be hurt.

“Don’t worry baby,” CJ said placing her hand on his cheek. “You know how much fun we have after play parties. Just think about me getting to play with another girl…”she trailed off, mumbling into his mouth.

Danny replied in kind and grunted in acquiescence.

“So, uh,” Josh interrupted, trying not to stare, “you guys play with other people all the time?

“Well, kind of?” Danny said, pulling away from his wife, “but you’re a special occasion. Usually, no penetration is allowed and oral has to be talked about first. Otherwise, things like touching and playing with toys and things like that are fair game.”

“But nothing that will leave any permanent marks,” CJ said, adding on to his rules.

“Permanent marks?” Donna inquired.

“Yeah, no blood play. Oh! And no watersports or fecal play. That’s a hard limit for me. Us,” she said gesturing between the two of them.

“Whoa, that’s some hardcore stuff,” Donna mumbled.

“Yeah, but it’s all in what you like,” Danny replied. He took ahold of CJ’s hand and placed it on the table, gently and affectionately running his thumb over her hand. “It’s just not something either of us is into.”

“Ooh!” CJ interjected, “how do you feel about spanking?”

“I… I don’t…” Josh stammered.

“I like it,” Donna piped up. “He’ll do it to me playfully but nothing beyond that.”

“Really? You really like it?” Josh asked.

“Yeah. I guess we’ve never really just sat and talked about things like this before.”

“That’s true. Show me later?”

“Okay,” Josh said, smiling for the first time in a long time.

“I like it, too,” CJ said, “but we can save that for another time, you know, if there is one. It looks like you two are going to have an interesting conversation later.” She looked at the couple and winked, “let me know if we can be of any assistance.”

“Really?” Josh stopped, reconsidering their conversation. “I never would have guessed with you two,” he said shaking his head somewhat slowly. “I mean…”

“We’re an enigma,” Danny stated with a smile.

“It keeps things interesting,” CJ said. “Not that they weren’t incredible already. It’s just this whole other world we’ve found.”

Danny nodded. “And on that note, I think we’re going to go back to the hotel and get some shut eye. I know I’ve a few things I’d like to speak with the missus about…” He wiggled his eyebrows at CJ.

CJ stood, still holding his hand, “what time tomorrow? I’m assuming maybe you’ll want to have a drink beforehand?”

“Yeah, say 7?” Donna suggested.

“Works for me,” CJ replied.

The Lymans walked the Concannon/Concannon-Creggs to the door and wished them a good night.

Josh rested his hand on Donna’s lower back, “so,” he started, leaning in for a series of kisses, “you like to be spanked, do you?”

“Mmhmm,” Donna said nodding.

“Why don’t you meet me in the bedroom and you can show me what your limit is?”

“Better yet, why don’t we both clean up the kitchen and I can explain to you what pegging is?” She ran her finger under his chin and walked towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, what is that…?”


	5. Wait for it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anticipation builds for the two couples

Neither Josh nor Donna slept much that Friday night. Their minds swirled with possibilities and ideas and anxieties.

They played hard and came hard. Donna showed him where her threshold was and Josh was beginning to enjoy this new realm of play. 

Donna figured she’d save her desire for anal for another day. Their anniversary was coming up, maybe then. “I don’t wanna spring too much on him all at once,” she thought to herself while trying to sleep. She just couldn’t quiet her mind. Sure she was looking forward to pleasing her husband but it had been so long since she’d done anything like this that she wasn’t sure if what she was feeling was anticipatory anxiety or if it was genuinely a bad idea. “What if Josh fell for her?” She thought. “What if she’s better at things than I am? No, stop. That’s not what this is. This is about having a good time and trying something new with a good friend. He loves me. That’s all there is to it,” she continued to reason with herself. She sighed before rolling over and curling up next to him.

He responded by wrapping his arm around her and pulling him into her. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who was having trouble sleeping. “What if this isn’t what I want,” he thought. “What if Donna’s not into it? Oh god.” His mind went completely blank at the terror of the next thought. “What if I get too nervous and can’t get hard? That would be humiliating. Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?”

Donna’s hand rested on his chest but she began to move it slowly as if looking to remove her sense of anxiety by using his nipples as a worry stone.

Josh smiled and opened his eyes to look at her, “hey. You okay?”

“Yeah. Just a little nervous, I guess.”

“Me too,” he sighed. “But it’s gonna be fun.”

“I know,” she replied not too convincingly. She continued her ministrations on his chest, fingers running through what little chest hair he had.

Donna looked up at him. “Make love to me?”

Josh smiled as he rolled her over, positioning himself on top of her. “Already one step ahead of you,” he replied as he parted her legs with his body and pushed his hard cock into her thigh, leaning in for a kiss.

“Guess I’m a fan of nipple play, huh?”

Donna giggled. “Guess that makes two of us.”

****

Saturday came and went and before she knew it, it was almost time for CJ to head out.

“I really wish you were coming with me,” she said wrapping her arms around Danny’s neck.

“Me too. But it’s good for you to get out, plus I’ve already got plans with friends tonight. We’ll have story time tomorrow, okay?” He snaked his hands down to her hips, resting just above her ass. “You remember why we’re leaving Monday, right?”

She kissed him. “Yeah, I know, in case story time gets interactive.” She pressed her hips against his body and willed him to respond.

“Baby, stop. We’ve already done that once today, and you woke me up with a blow job. You really don’t have to worry about it. I know who you’re coming home to.”

“Okay. Well, I just want to make sure you’re taken care of.”

“Oh, you do quite well on that front sweetie,” he said with another kiss. “Plus you’ll need to save some of your strength for tonight. Breaking in newbies is a lot more work than you remember!” He winked at her.

“That’s true.”

Danny kissed her again, only this time his lips lingered. Both of their bodies responded. He kissed her lips, and her chin, and her ear, and her neck, and worked his way down to her chest before licking in between her breasts and sucking gently.

She groaned when he pulled back. “Wait. Where are you going?”

“Time for you to head out,” he said before spinning her around and giving her a playful smack on her ass.

“Oooh! Danny!!” She whimpered.

“You’re welcome baby. Have fun tonight.” He kissed her.

CJ took the opportunity to kiss him back with everything she had. Her hands trailed down his chest, her blood red nails marking a trail under his shirt.

She pulled back and sighed. “Okay.” She ran her hands down his chest and came to rest on his semi-hard cock. “I love you,” she said with a hearty squeeze.

Danny opened his eyes slowly and grunted, “Mmm. I love you too...”


	6. Un Petit Mort, Times 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. The act itself. What Josh has been waiting for.

CJ arrived at three minutes ‘til 7, having grabbed a quick crab cake sandwich at one of her favorite local haunts. “They just don’t make crab cakes anywhere else like they do in Maryland,” she thought. “But, ugh, fish breath!” She dug through her purse searching for some gum. When she came up short she figured the tequila would mask it.

She rang the bell and took a deep breath. “Here we go,” she thought to herself, “this should be fun. I’ve always wondered about the size of Josh’s…”

Donna opened the door and welcomed her in. CJ handed her the bottle of Patrón and walked in.

When she leaned in for a hug, she whispered in Donna’s ear, “I had a crab cake for dinner, can you smell it? Cuz I’ll need to get some toothpaste!”

Donna laughed. “No, you’re good. Come on in and I’ll take out the chilled shot glasses.”

CJ sighed. “Oh thank god. Chilled huh? Guess you thought of everything. Hey, where can I hang up my coat?”

“I’ll take that,” Josh offered, as he walked out of his study clad in jeans and a comfortable, seasonally appropriate sweater.

“Thanks.”

CJ shed her coat and revealed a favorite black dress of hers. She caught Josh’s reaction and giggled, “I figured I’d dress up a bit for a special occasion. Good to see you did the same.” She gestured to Josh’s attire.

He took the coat from her then looked down at his clothing somewhat self-consciously, “oh, I uh…”

“I’m just joking mi amour. Lighten up.” She reached forward and patted him on the chest before heading into the kitchen. “Come get a drink.”

Josh hung up the coat and followed.

By the time he got to the kitchen, limes had been doled out next to each shot glass, overflowing with the clear intoxicant. Donna handed one to Josh and one to CJ.

“A toast,” she offered. “To Josh Lyman. Happy birthday, baby!” All three of them took the shot and set down the glasses so they could be refilled.

“My turn,” CJ said, waiting for her glass to be replenished. “To Josh. Happy birthday and I hope tonight is everything you’re looking for and even more!” Once again, they took the shot and set the glasses on the counter.

“God that’s good stuff,” CJ commented.

“Yeah…” Donna said, smiling contently. “That feels nice.”

“So…” Josh started.

“Right down to business, huh?” Donna giggled. “Okay. Bedroom?”

Josh nodded and felt a small twitch in his pants.

Donna reached forward and took CJ’s hand and smiled at Josh as they passed him. They walked up the stairs, hand in hand, giggling.

He hung back in the kitchen, watching them walk towards their bedroom. He sighed and let himself take in what he was seeing; two beautiful women holding hands, one the woman of his dreams, the other, a woman after whom he’d lusted but would never actually verbalize, ready to please him.

He poured one more shot for each and carried them upstairs.

Josh walked in the room and almost dropped what was in his hands. In front of him, there stood Donna and CJ making out like college girls.

Donna pulled back, completely unaware that she had an audience, and mumbled, “wow, CJ, your lips are so soft,” in between kisses.

CJ giggled. “Mmhmm. Are you wearing strawberry lip gloss?”

Their lips parted one another’s, their tongues dancing outside of their mouths, somewhat deliberately. CJ’s hands ran through Donna’s thick blonde hair. Donna’s hands ran up and down CJ’s sides, feeling how soft her favorite dress was turning out to be.

Josh cleared his throat, “hey,” he said offering up the shots.

“Oh! Hi Josh,” Donna said, somewhat startled.

CJ stepped up and took a glass and offered it to Donna, then took another for herself. She did her best to not stare at the obvious bulge in Josh’s pants. 

She licked her lips. “To orgasms,” CJ offered with a laugh. She took the shot and she grinned, turning back to Donna. “Hi.”

Donna giggled, “hi,” then leaned in for a kiss. She took the glass from CJ’s hand and offered it to Josh while simultaneously pressing her body against CJ’s. Donna’s hands exploring CJ’s lithe body.

Donna shook the glasses at him and that seemed to knock him back into reality. He lunged forward and took them from her hand, watching as she quickly placed the now free appendage on CJ’s breast.

Josh placed the three glasses on the closest piece of furniture and stood and watched, thoroughly enjoying the show before him. 

CJ let out a quiet moan. Her nipples grew hard under Donna’s touch; her tongue becoming more probing in Donna’s mouth.

Donna snaked a hand around CJ’s waist and pulled her toward the bed.

CJ followed but then pulled back, looking in his direction, “care to join us, Josh?”

Donna grinned. “Yes, please do.”

Josh walked toward them with a smile. Donna reached out her hand to pull him into them. They began kissing, their tongues making good work of each other’s mouths. CJ leaned in and kissed Josh’s neck, eliciting a groan from him.

Donna pulled back and gestured towards CJ with her head. Josh responded by taking CJ’s lips into his. He groaned again once he realized the lip gloss he was tasting, belonged to his wife. 

Donna took this opportunity to divest herself of her pink sweater and matching bra before quickly taking to Josh’s pants to undo his belt and pants.

He laughed for the first time. “Wow, Donna, are you a little eager?” His dimples showed making CJ smile, recalling all those times he’d tried to use them and his boyish charm to get out of trouble.

“Yes.” Donna stated simply.

Josh looked down, taking in his topless mate, making his grin even bigger. “God I love her,” he thought.

He took ahold of his sweater, pulling it off then looked over at CJ so as to indicate that her turn was next.

CJ took a step back and moved the thin strap from her shoulder before doing the same with the other. She relaxed her shoulders and the dress slipped from her, revealing a distinct lack of undergarments, never once breaking eye contact.

Josh’s cock began to moisten, both from the visual and from Donna finally freeing him of his jeans and boxers, wrapping her lips around his head.

“Oh fuck, Donna.” He placed a hand on her head but couldn’t draw his gaze away from CJ. She placed a finger in her mouth, wetting it, then let it draw a line down her torso, stopping on her clit. She gasped as though it were someone else’s fingers, the joy of being watched washing over her.

Donna pulled off of him and looked over at CJ. “Wow.”

CJ giggled and walked towards her hostess. “To quote a cliché from almost any porno, you’re overdressed Donna.”

The three of them laughed as Donna wiggled out of her pants, taking her panties with them. She raised her hand to her guest and asked, innocently, “care to join me?”

“Oh god,” Josh thought, “this is really going to happen. Okay, breathe Lyman. You took care of things like an hour ago so you wouldn’t do anything to end this night entirely too early. Okay, just…”

Before he could continue his thought, both mouths were on his hard cock. Two soft, wet tongues competing for space, tangling with one another before going opposite directions, occasionally meeting.

Josh looked down at the sight below him, “Oh god.”

His knees began to quake.

“Uh,” he stammered. “I, uh, need…”

Donna pulled off of him while CJ unexpectedly deep throated him. 

“What do you need?” Donna asked innocently, taking ahold of his balls.

“Ah fuck. I uh, I need CJ to stop doing that.”

She laughed as he slipped out of her throat.

“Oh god, promise me you’ll do that again… later,” he groaned

He sighed as both CJ and Donna sat back on their heels looking up at him. 

“Oh god,” he repeated. He swallowed hard, once, then, looking down at the sight before him, offered his hands to them, to help them up.

They each took one, stood, and walked with him over to the bed. “Ladies first,” he offered once more.

Both Donna and CJ climbed on the bed and turned around looking upon him expectantly.

“You just wanted to watch our asses didn’t you? You weren’t being a gentleman at all!” CJ said with a laugh.

“Joshua!” Donna jokingly admonished.

“Guilty,” he blushed. Josh climbed on the bed and joined his two goddesses and lay back on the pillow. “Proceed.”

“Glad you’re feeling a bit more relaxed, Josh,” Donna remarked.

CJ sidled up to Josh’s cock and began to suck on him once more. Donna leaned in and whispered something in her ear. CJ nodded and mumbled an “mmhmm” as Donna crawled toward the end of the bed.

Josh looked up, curious as to why two tongues weren’t on him again and after a moment, he realized what was going on.

Donna crawled up underneath CJ, spreading her thighs just enough to accommodate the width of her porcelain body.

She blew cool air on CJ’s waiting pussy and giggled as she set off a chain reaction: CJ shivered, groaning on Josh’s cock, which, in turn, made him groan a loud, “oh fuck.”

Donna began to lick her pussy and laughed into her because of the reactions, making CJ quake again.

“Oh god, don’t stop doing whatever the hell that is,” Josh managed to groan. He placed one of his hands on CJ’s head, gently, just for the feeling of it all.

CJ bobbed her head furiously on his stiff cock and moaned into it, the vibrations sending shockwaves through Josh’s body.

A few minutes passed and Donna decided it was time for a position change.

She smacked CJ’s ass as she crawled out from under her, eliciting a sharp yelp from CJ, which, in turn, made Josh’s hips buck.

CJ sat up and wiped her saliva from the creases of her lips. “What’s next?”

The three of them smiled, knowingly. “Really? You had to bring Bartlett into this? I was having a perfectly good time here,” Josh joked.

“Couldn’t resist,” CJ said.

“So, Joshua, I’m thinking I need to ride your face while CJ gets to ride you. How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” he replied.

“Oh, crap,” CJ said, “the condoms are in my coat pocket down stairs. I’ll be right back. You two go ahead and get started without me.” She began to climb off the bed when Donna grabbed her hand.

“Hang on. We’ve got you covered.” She reached into the bedside table and pulled out a small box. “Is 12 enough?” She asked with a knowing grin.

“God I hope so!” CJ laughed.

Josh reached for the first foil wrapper when CJ snatched it out of his hand. 

“Ooh! Let me! There’s a new trick I’ve been working on. Let me know what you think.”

She opened the packet and proceeded to put the latex prophylactic in her mouth. She raised her eyebrows and crawled towards Josh. In one somewhat smooth move, CJ rolled it down his shaft.

“Whoa,” Donna commented.

“Think you might be able to learn to do that?” Josh asked his bride.

“Fuck yeah!” Donna agreed.

CJ sat up and grinned. “Thanks. It’s a new party trick, as it were.” She giggled.

“Okay, so just so everybody’s sure, we’re good with this, right? Cuz, I can’t un-fuck you,” CJ asked gesturing to his cock.

“No, this is wonderful,” Donna piped in. “Here, help me climb on top,” she asked reaching forward for CJ to help balance her on Josh’s face. “Thank god I started doing pilates. My thighs are going to feel this tomorrow!”

“Ooh, you do those?” CJ asked. “I’ve thought about them but I never could really get into…”

“Excuse me? Ladies? I believe there are more serious matters to attend to here,” Josh interjected before sticking out his tongue and lunging upwards.

Donna’s hips bucked when his tongue flicked her clit. “Can’t talk about anything other than King Josh,” Donna joked.

“Oh god,” CJ laughed, “don’t call him that. Now he’ll expect it all the time.”

“My loyal subjects, let the fuckery begin,” Josh proclaimed.

CJ placed the tip of Josh’s cock at her opening and slowly, painfully slowly, slid down. 

Josh groaned into Donna who let out a loud gasp in response. 

“Oh god, Josh.” CJ and Donna uttered, simultaneously.

“Jinx. Gotta buy me a coke,” Donna joked.

“Hey!” Josh mumbled into her once more.

Both ladies giggled and went back to the task at hand.

Soon the mood of the room turned serious. It was full of moans and gasps and utterances of “oh, god.”

Donna leaned forward to kiss CJ once more, this time much more seriously than before. Donna’s breathing had become ragged as she lurched forward to brace herself on Josh’s chest.

“Don’t stop? Please?” She begged.

CJ ran her hands up Donna’s arms, over her shoulders, down her chest, and began to knead her breasts.

Donna groaned again and CJ’s ministrations shot to her core. She sat back, eyes closed in concentration. CJ grasped her nipples and pinched then whimpered, “cum for me, Donna.”

That seemed to do the trick. “Oh god!” Donna’s orgasm washed over her body, her muscles tightening. Josh’s fingers digging deep into her thighs, ensuring she’d stay cemented exactly where she was, especially since she had a tendency to pull away during oral sex. Her hands joined CJ’s as her body slowly stopped shuddering.

“Oh my god,” Donna said, a grin spreading across her face. Her eyes opened and she leaned forward to kiss CJ once more. It was gentle and sweet.

Josh released his grip as Donna climbed off of him and sat on her ankles next to CJ, watching intently.

CJ reached over and grabbed one of Donna’s hands. “Here,” she panted, “make your fingers useful.” She placed two of Donna’s fingers on her clit and showed her how she liked to be rubbed.

CJ groaned and looked down at Josh as she continued bouncing on him. “Hanging in there, mi amour? Cuz I need to cum.” She ground her hips into his before continuing, “I wanted to, oh fuck that feels amazing, I wanted to give you an option as to where you were gonna finish.”

CJ’s breath hitched in her throat, not waiting for a response. She’d have to make a note to tell Danny about this new trick she’d just discovered the next time Danny was trying to make her cum for the third time in a row.

She bore down and flexed her muscles and rode him for all she was worth.

“Oh god,” she groaned, falling forward. “Don’t stop,” she ordered to no one in particular.”

“Yes!”

Donna leaned in to kiss her neck and remembered what had helped her climax, and she leaned in close to CJ’s ear and whispered, “cum for me, CJ. Please, baby?”

CJ dug her nails into Josh’s chest and shattered from within. It’d been a long time since she’d had an orgasm this powerful and she let herself feel it. All of it, no matter what.

Josh groaned, “fuck, I can’t…”

CJ was too far gone to slow her pace. Donna spanked CJ’s ass once more, the sting staying with her hand as she repeated the motion once more.

His face contorted and his toes curled. Josh dug his fingers into CJ’s hips and he exploded. Donna reached down and grabbed his balls, gently kneading as he spilled into the condom.

Josh let out a deep, guttural groan, seemingly coming from deep within him. “FUCK!”

CJ sat up and watched him come down, his body jerking. She bit her lower lip and grinned. Josh’s breathing slowed and just as he was about to open his eyes, CJ flexed her pc muscles, giving him one last hurrah.

“Oh god, CJ!” His body jerked in response.

She giggled and slid off of him leaning into Donna for a hug.

The two shared a tender embrace; Josh opened his eyes and took in the sight.

“Wow,” he managed, finally.

“Yeah, wow,” Donna echoed, pulling back.

CJ sat and watched as Donna curled up on Josh’s chest. “Well, this is awkward,” she thought. “Maybe I should just exit quietly?”

Josh grinned, “hey, c’mere,” he gestured towards CJ. 

She smiled bashfully and looked to Donna for approval. “Come on CJ.”

“’Kay,” she said before crawling to the other side.

Josh wrapped his arms around both women and let out a long, contented sigh.

After a few minutes of quiet, Donna kissed Josh’s bare chest, “happy birthday, Joshua.” She stretched to give him a kiss and, instinctively, he looked over at CJ.

“Happy birthday, Josh,” she said, mirroring Donna.

Donna smiled and reached over to her other bedmate. “Thank you CJ. Seriously. You’re wonderful.”

CJ smiled and leaned in for a small kiss. “You’re welcome. I enjoyed myself, too.”

They looked up and saw Josh’s breathing had already become quiet and rhythmic.

Donna whispered, “he fell asleep.”

“I should probably scoot,” CJ whispered back.

“You can stay as long as you’d like,” Donna pressed.

“Thank you honey, but I think I should go.”

Donna nodded. The two of them slipped out of Josh’s embrace. CJ stood next to the bed and giggled, “here, let me take care of this. It’s only fair,” she said gesturing to the spent condom. She unrolled it and put it in the trashcan next to the bed.

Donna stifled a laugh. “Thanks,” she said with a smile.

CJ winked as she walked over to the other side of the bed, retrieving her clothes. She slipped back into her dress and into her shoes and walked back down stairs.

She reached the front door first and Donna followed close behind with her coat. “Oh, thanks,” CJ said, hanging up with a cab company. “They’ll be here in a few minutes. Do you have a bathroom down here I can use? I just wanna, you know, clean up a bit?”

“Sure.” Donna nodded and gestured down the hallway. 

CJ returned moments later to see Donna, suddenly serious. “Seriously, CJ, thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun.”

CJ smiled. “Glad to do it.”

Donna reached out her hands for a hug and the two embraced.

CJ pulled back. “Tell sleeping beauty bye for me?”

Donna laughed. “You got it. Call me when you get home on Monday?”

CJ reached for the door. “Will do. Night, doll.”

“You can wait in here, you don’t have to wait in the cold,” Donna offered.

“Thanks but I’m going to make a phone call and you have a husband to tend to. I won’t leave the stoop until the cab gets here, I promise. “She said crossing her heart. “In fact,” she said gesturing to oncoming headlights. “My chariot awaits!”

They said their final goodbyes and Donna closed the door behind CJ.

She hopped into the cab and told the driver the name of the hotel as she dialed Danny’s cell.

“Hey handsome.”

“Hey baby,” Danny said, obviously having been awakened.

CJ smiled. “Have I got stories for you…”


End file.
